


off the beaten path

by dyememono



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Blowjobs, Brand being sappy, Implied exhibitionism kink, M/M, deepthroathing, implied voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyememono/pseuds/dyememono
Summary: And now, Addam was in their life as well. They were still figuring things out about each other but they understood almost instinctively that they were like planets orbiting around Rune, pulled in by the gravity of his presence.
Relationships: Addam Saint Nicholas/Brand Saint John, Addam/Brand, Swiftjustice
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	off the beaten path

Companions occupied a strange space within Atlantean society and as humans, they existed within two worlds; one where magic was real and ruled by beings who were metaphors manifest and one which dealt with the physical and the visceral awareness of violence is imminent. Some, like Mayan, thrived in that small realm where the two worlds overlapped, however, Brand was not one of them. He felt lost whenever magic or politics invaded his reality and hated how he always assumed he was a liability instead of focusing on the task at hand. But what could a mere human do when Atlanteans bent and twisted the world to their Will? 

More often than not Brand sought comfort in the physical when he was reminded how outclassed he sometimes truly was. He liked pushing his body to its limit, the aches reminding him that he _exists_ and the knowledge filled him with an almost fierce joy. Rune was always a constant in his mind, their connection like an anchor, and Brand was forever grateful how he always knew when to pull him back.

And now, Addam was in their life as well. They were still figuring things out about each other but they understood almost instinctively that they were like planets orbiting around Rune, pulled in by the gravity of his presence. Addam called Rune Hero and the way it made Rune react delighted Brand but Addam was if not wrong, he wasn’t entirely right either. Addam was the true knight in shining armor, a warrior from children's stories, someone who was there to shield others from the evil of the world. Brand had laughed when these thoughts entered his mind because wow were they corny, cliché, and childish and yet. Addam wasn’t a pushover, something Brand had found out quite early and would often push back which Brand found somehow both endearing and gratifying. 

For example, Brand teased Rune about his stamina and how he could benefit from joining him on his morning jogs - fat fucking chance since he knew Rune like the back of his hand - and lose a bit of some of his pounch. It wasn’t exactly a callout and he most definitely hadn’t meant to use his _fucking scions_ tone but apparently, his teasing reached at least someone. The next day Addam greeted him and of course because he was Addam, he was wearing all the fancy gear he must’ve bought the previous evening to impress Brand. Most of the stuff wasn’t really necessary and Brand said as much, what did impress him was how willing Addam was to change his own life around to fit into his and Rune life. 

It took Brand a while to figure out his own feeling towards Addam because they were layered and Brand didn’t want to accidentally fuck up what he had with Rune and Addam, and what they had between each other. Brand could feel how loved and happy Addam made Rune feel and that alone was something he’d be forever grateful for. And Brand had to admit Addam was attractive as fuck so it wasn’t too surprising he fell for the man hard and fast. 

Their first kiss was perfect and Brand loved how Addam was the only person alive on Earth to have so much of his personality the way he kissed. He was patient, and confident, and always ready for a challenge. Frankly, he drove Brand crazy with lust but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing him so gone for him. The tattoos were what really stood out about Addam physically and it took Brand a while to figure out why; it wasn’t just the designs, it was the simple fact that Addam was willing to endure pain to change himself.

Brand’s solitary morning jog became something different after Addam joined him. They taunted each other good-heartedly and to Brand’s surprise, Addam was good company. It didn’t help how good he looked when he worked up a bit of sweat, his already sun-kissed skin turning gold and drops of perspiration slowly dripping down his chest. The same was true for their current run and when Addam took off his shirt Brand let his eyes take in his physique, assessing the muscles in multiple (fun) ways. Brand could see Addam shiver and he grinned because he would’ve bet his nuts it wasn’t just the cool morning air caressing Addam’s warm skin that had made him react so visibly. They were breathing hard but Brand could hear the way Addam’s hitched and changed when their gazes locked. Tension grew between them and seeing how respectful Addam was being, Brand snorted, grabbed one of his hands, and dragged him towards the bushes and trees framing the path.

“Brand?” Addam asked, somewhat confused though he didn’t resist.

“Shhh Saint Nicholas, we don’t want to get caught now, do we?” Brand teased Addam. He knew from experience that they’d have at least a good hour before anyone else would pass by and he planned on using those sixty minutes well.

Brand walked a good thirty feet before he turned around and placing a hand on Addam’s chest, he firmly pushed him against the closest tree. Addam just stared at him, his pupils wide, and his expression cautiously expectant. Brand closed the distance between them and kissed Addam hungrily. Addam reacted in kind and Brand became handsy, loving how sensitive Addam became when aroused. He slid a hand into Addam’s shorts, cupping his manhood and with the other he pinched one of his nipples, making Addam jerk almost violently and moan. His reactions sent a thrill down Brand’s spine and it didn’t escape his attention how Addam was rutting against the hand in his shorts and babbling quietly in Russian. Brand knew he was rushing things but he wanted to taste Addam there and then so he unceremoniously dropped to his knees and with one fluid movement pulled down Addam’s shorts. He snorted and when Addam looked down at him with an eyebrow raised, Brand shook his head.

“You’re so fucking shameless,” he said while wrapping his hands around Addam’s thighs, the fine hairs tickling his palms. Addam of course wasn’t wearing any underwear because why would he though Brand wasn’t particularly fazed how Addam loved to freeball. It was one of his adorable and hot Addam-ism.

Glancing up, Brand saw Addam’s cheeks turn pink as he blushed and Brand’s only thought was how good Addam looked all flustered. Something poked his cheek and when he turned to look, he chuckled because yeah, he was ignoring what he was there for. He massaged Addam’s thighs expertly and the other man sighed and tilted his back exposing his neck. Brand wanted to mark him very bad but he had to focus on the task at hand. Like everything else about Addam, his cock was perfect and borderline pretty. Addam very obviously tanned naked because there were no tan lines to disrupt his coloring and the mental image of Addam lying around so exposed was definitely doing something for Brand which he filed away for later. Brand gingerly wrapped a hand around Addam’s hardness and just that made Addam groan and hearing his reaction Brand moved his hand up and down languidly, cherishing every aborted movement and sound Addam was making. During Brand’s ministration, Addam had threaded his hands into Brand’s hair, massaging his scalp which felt positively divine. Brand’s hand was coated in precum and he made a show of licking his palm clean. Impossibly, Addam’s pupils widened, even more, the burgundy of his iris almost completely swallowed. 

In a strangled voice he said, “Up”.

Brand obeyed when he stood up Addam kissed him roughly, licking the inside of Brand’s mouth and yeah, _that’s so fucking hot_ thought Brand and melted into the kiss. When they separated Addam looked _wrecked_ and the sight of him was just sinful. Brand dropped to his knees again and in one fluid motion took Addam into his mouth and grinned when Addam’s back arched and yelled a hoarse, “Brand!”

Brand had put a damper on his Companion connection but at that moment he let it snap back into place and using one of the new perks sent a mental snapshot to Rune. He felt Rune’s surprise sing down the bond and it was almost immediately followed by a tangle of emotions that thrummed within his core and Brand’s mind interpreted as _ours_. 

He kissed and licked Addam’s cock and he couldn’t get enough of it. Addam was close, his hips moving almost an animalistic way, thrusting into the warmth of Brand's mouth. This was about Addam’s pleasure and he was damn well going to make him see stars. He felt Addam’s mounting orgasm, the other almost curling around him and right before he came, Brand bobbed his head even deeper until his nose pressed against Addam. Addam came with a strangled yell, his member pulsing wildly in Brand’s mouth and throat, and Brand closed his eyes and took everything Addam gave. He pulled back when Addam started going soft though he did give the exposed head a quick kiss. Looking at Addam’s face, he was completely gone and only Brand’s hands and weight were keeping upright. Brand maneuvered them a bit until he was standing behind Addam, holding him up and idly running hands up and down the other man’s torso.

Addam nestled against Brand and rested his head on his shoulder and Brand, unable to stop himself, kissed Addam’s exposed throat. 

“I need a break,” Addam laughed, his breathing slowly evening out and his weight against Brand was oddly comforting.

“Mhmm, ours,” murmured Brand and when he pulled away, he saw he had left a hickey. 

Addam sighed and replied, “Yours.”


End file.
